


【翻译】I Loved You Once

by 7_Automatic, Littlevera



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Automatic/pseuds/7_Automatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlevera/pseuds/Littlevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan的一位旧爱找到了他。第三人称视角的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】I Loved You Once

**Author's Note:**

> 对 http://archiveofourown.org/works/275307 的翻译。如有翻译错误请务必指出。 // this is a chinese translation of "I Loved You Once" by Littlevera. I don't own any of the characters. no profits are being made.

 

 

那座气派的宅邸浮现在了我面前。

 

毫无疑问，这里给人以强烈的富贵名门感。我感觉自己身上那套尘封多年的西装和领带开始稍稍显得有点儿不舒服。豪宅周围的绿地一路延伸到了我目所能及的最远之处，好像生怕我忘了不管这儿的主人是谁，他都有的是闲钱。我从没想过我会在这种地方找到Logan。在我前方，McCoy博士正耐心地等待着我。不知道如果我在他面前因为想到Logan就住在这个华丽的宅邸里而猛地笑出声的话，他会做何感想。但恰恰相反，我试图去控制，用手捋过我的头发接着整了整我的外套后，我才管住了自己。已经过去25年了，今天早上我站在我的镜子前，想着Logan会不会看到他的旧识如今已经是一头银丝，镜子里我的皱纹则和我面面相觑。然后我提醒我自己他有失忆症。

 

失忆症。

 

当我无意间在媒体记者会里看到他时，纵使思绪万千，但我也压根儿就没想过Logan会不记得我。我所熟知的这个男人将他的过去像盾牌一般挡在自己身前，他需要这样。我再次抬头望向那座豪宅，然后跟着McCoy博士一起走上了台阶。这地方......这绝对不是我认识的那个Logan。

 

——

 

进屋后，清冷的空气像毛毯般将我包裹了起来，让我呼吸困难。这里很冷，高大的墙壁衬着巨大的楼梯，我认识的Logan会讨厌这个地方。

 

但接着，我听到了孩子们的笑声。

 

那同样也不属于这里。他们参次不齐地笑声打破了我对这座宅子的第一印象。McCoy博士说这里是一所学校。跟变种人有关，我怀疑，不过我没去追问任何他不愿意分享的信息。我觉得我对于Logan变种能力的了解让他对我抱有一丝戒心。我倒不是很在乎。我只想看到Logan。

 

我跟着McCoy博士进了一间办公室，我的拐杖在地板上发出了阵阵踢踏声。我很欣赏他在等待我时所表现出的自律。一开始我给他办公室打电话，向他解释我只是Logan的一个老朋友时，我可没料这个。当时他缓慢，但坚定地打破了我想要重聚的任何念头。因为，首先，他不相信我。我觉得即使现在他也仍旧不太相信我的故事中的个别段落。我知道我在军队中的大部分记录和资料都被封存了，就算他是什么变种人联盟秘书长，他也没法找到我所有的资料。

 

“准备好了？”他用温柔但生硬的语气问道。

 

我点了点头。可是，真的有人能准备好去见自己深爱过但又以为已经永远失去的人吗？

 

——

 

“这就是那个号称对我了如指掌的家伙？”

 

很明显，他的腔调透着怀疑。明显得就跟他想让我知道我必须得花很大功夫他才会买我的帐一样。

 

我也早就料到他会这样；但我却想让他来好好感受一下这个瞬间。看到他站在那儿，双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前，我已经非常满足了。我已经有太多年没见过他，但他还是看起来和以前一样。

 

真的是他。

 

他曾经告诉过我除了他的自愈能力之外，他的变种能力同样意味着他不会像别人一样变老。他告诉我他在三十岁之后，容貌就再也没怎么变过。当时我已经亲眼目睹过他死在我面前，所以这件事对我来说稍微容易接受一点儿。我当时笑着回答说我很期待当我变成我们关系里年长者的那一天。那是个玩笑，当他躺在我身边时，我对着他的皮肤低声说出来的，而他当时也笑了。我已经见识过他身体的能力，那让我既惊讶又好奇，不过我一直觉得，你永远也跑不过时间。

 

现在，Logan鄙夷地朝我的方向闻了闻，接着开始绕房间踱着步子。我知道他在观察我。我们初次见面时，他也做了同样的事。我不知道这个事实对他来说还有没有任何意义。当时受Andy的委托，他被安排来保护我们。那时的我愿意去遵守Andy的决定，我们的案子太过重要，容不得输掉，我们也不能让任何外界威胁来干扰我们的调查行动。找人来保护我们是当时我们能想出最好的法子了。我以为被安排来给几个军事律师当保镖的人大概会挺生气，但Logan算是打消了我所有的顾虑。

 

映入我眼帘的首先是我面前桌子上的名牌，接着才是桌子后的人。他的表情坦率而友好，就像他知道我最后才会望向他一样。我完全不相信他。

 

“Charles Xavier”。Xavier操纵轮椅绕过桌子，向我伸出了手。

 

我觉得我看到他坐着轮椅时应该会惊讶，但我没有。我觉得他这么做是为了迷惑那些和他初次见面的人。很不幸他没能如愿，因为Logan才是我来这儿的首要任务。我坚定地握住了他的手，他回握住我的时间比我想的要稍微长了一点儿。我依旧能感觉到Logan在盯着我，而出于某种非常古怪的原因，时间仿佛停在了这一刻。

 

“请坐。”Xavier说着，朝沙发的方向示意了一下。

 

我猛地摇了摇头，感觉我似乎突然醒了过来，就好像某人拨开了一个开关，然后世界随之恢复了运行。我挺想掐掉这些作态的礼仪，但现在，我愿意让Xavier和Logan来引领话题。比如Logan，现在正站在沙发后面，而在我看，他在等Xavier发话。在坐下时我留意到了Xavier朝Logan短暂而快速地点了点头。

 

Logan走过去站到了Xavier身旁，毫无疑问，这表示我现在只能靠自己了。从这个方向，我能看到他眼角和嘴边细微的纹路。轻微的胡须对我来说有些新鲜，但他仍是我记忆中的那个Logan。他依旧穿着他的牛仔裤和T恤，这显得既奇怪又恰到好处，因为我最后一次见到他时，他就是这身装束。

 

“所以，你来这儿是因为你在电视上看到了我？”

 

我点头，还不太敢相信我自己的声音。我口干舌燥，那些我经常里低声重复练习的自我介绍突然卡在了喉咙里。Logan沉下了脸。他以为我会多说点儿什么，我能看得出来，但我的确没什么好说的了。给McCoy博士打电话是我在电视里的媒体记者会上看到他后做的第一件事。

 

“你应该听听他有什么想说的。”

 

我怎么也没料到，Xavier会给我帮腔。他和蔼地吐出这句话，但在他身旁，Logan一下子僵住了。他没有质疑Xavier的要求，这不太像我认识的Logan。他习惯......曾经习惯了自己照顾自己。我希望Xavier能珍惜Logan给予他的信任，因为我的Logan不轻易相信别人，除非那个人充分地证明了自己。但看着你曾经的爱过的人，曾经同床共枕的人，用一种完全陌生的眼神望向你，则又是完全另一码事儿了。他眼神里的空洞仿佛一拳打在了我的内脏上。来这里之前我做了这种心理准备，我真的做了。但无论如何我都没法完全准备好去承受我在他脸上看到的神情。

 

一片空白。

 

根本就不会有什么重聚，我再次坚定地提醒了我自己。强迫自己去接受这个现实。

 

“你还好吗？”McCoy问。他语气诚恳，尽管他的关心让我感到紧迫，我还是设法让自己点了点头。办公室的门接着被打开了，我稍微转移了一下注意力。在我无比想要和Logan交谈时，我最不愿看到的就是有外人干扰我们的谈话。

 

“抱歉，我来晚了，”一个男人说着进了屋。

  
直到那时Logan才放轻松了起来。虽然只有一瞬间，但他脸上的表情毫无疑问地表示着放松。他发现我在望着他时短暂地停了一下，但很快恢复了正常。我不太能确定这个新来的家伙到底那里令我感到不快，但应该不是他脸上的墨镜。我能看到我自己红色的投影，我短暂地怀疑了一下他是不是也是个变种人。如果是的话就能解释这副墨镜了。他走到我面前，伸出了手。

 

“我是Scott Summers。”

 

他的自我介绍很礼貌，就好像他是Xavier亲自教出来的一样。但他的握手非常坚实，很轻松地就将我的手掌牢牢地包裹住。他停留了足够长的时间，好让我意识到到这个Summers先生并不喜欢我。他也许看在Logan的份儿上对我摆上了友好的态度，但他心底里就不想我在这里出现。他松开了我的手，然后调整了一下他的眼镜。那副玩意让人很难读懂他，不过我觉得我大概能解读得比我预想的要好。

 

Logan，我能看得出来，他的眼里只有Scott。

 

Scott。当然了......Scott。

 

我不知道我为什么没有事先想到这个，想到Logan会和别人在一起......这想法从来没在我的脑海里浮现过。时间一分一秒地走过，沉默延长到令我已经无法假装Scott没有影响到我。

 

“很高兴认识你，”我尝试着说，试图让自己听起来友善一些。Logan猛地看向我，但我强迫自己不要做出回应。有时候，不管你花了多大的功夫去抑制，嫉妒之心还是会就这么自然而然地产生，就算是在二十五年之后。Scott在我这里只能得到这么多了。我来这儿是见Logan的，我也在努力维持着我们之间似乎存在的文明友好的假象。而Scott也似乎读懂了房间里耐人寻味的沉默，在我和Logan之间短暂地来回扫了一眼。

 

“我觉得我和Hank是时候离开了。”Xavier从容地说，打断了这个瞬间。

 

他在McCoy博士的陪伴下，操纵轮椅走出了房间。Scott在他们身后关上了门。他很年轻，我想，但他似乎想故意穿得让自己显得老成一些。这没什么用，至少在我这儿一点用都没有，尤其是在我那生疼的骨骼和我的手杖越来越难以忽视的时候。我和他之间有着我都懒得去猜测的年龄差，而这个事实令我心痛。看着他在那边，站在Logan身后，就好像他本应如此。

 

“那么？”Logan有些挑衅地问。

 

我知道我正在接受拷问，因为我已经经历了足够多的拷问。我同样也熟知Logan的那一套技俩。就像我知道我不应该指望一个友好的欢迎一样。抬头望向他绷紧而不悦的神情，我短暂地想了想我是不是就不应该来这里。

 

“Logan......”Scott试图干涉，但Logan猛地摇了摇头。

 

“不，他就这么突然出现，然后坚称他认识我，Scott。我不用相信他说的任何话。”

 

我能听出他话语间的恐惧。这再次提醒了我我对他来说只是一个陌生人，与在街上和他擦肩而过的路人没有什么区别。而现在，这个陌生人找上门来，打算告诉他一段连他自己都不知道他曾经历过的生活。我抓紧了双腿间的拐杖，然后伸手探向我的衣领里的狗牌。我不知道它们到底有什么用，但当McCoy博士向我提及他的失忆症时，我知道我必须得带上它们。它是我所拥有的，关于他的唯一的物品，今天早上我也在多年来第一次戴上了它。现在它不再贴着我的胸口，已经让我感到了不自在。

 

当我把它递给Logan时，他的脸色上一下子没了血色，而在他身后，Scott也没好到哪里去。他的惊讶变成了疑惑，接着他愠怒地皱起了眉头。看到他做出这种反应，我忍不住感到了一丝满足。可Logan望向那狗牌的神情却好像它们会咬他似的。我的胳膊开始发酸，可他......他没打算接过去。我的手垂了下来，狗牌在我掌心里显得额外沉重。

 

“你在临走的那天把它给我的。你说总有一天你会为它回来。”

 

我知道我不用指望他真的会回来，但我想......我想他既然给了我这个，那我们的感情至少也还意味着点儿什么。Andy对我说了一样的话，我也点了点头后说我没指望太多。然而，几个月后我仍然在Andy的帮助下寻找着他。我提交了所有能提交的正当请求，而因为有了Andy的帮助，这些请求很难被忽视。但我们没能找到他。又过了一段时间后，我已经能很容易地说服自己他可能已经死了，或是他的变种能力无法让他刀枪不入。只有这样，我才能安慰自己他本是想回到我身边的。我非常，非常想要去相信这个假设。

 

我仍旧留着那对狗牌。有时候我会想，在我失去Jesse之后，我会回想那些Logan曾说过的话。关于长生不老是什么感觉。他曾经非常享受那种能力。但在亲手埋葬了Jesse之后，我也何尝不想拥有同样的能力呢。

 

他向狗牌伸出了手，但在最后一瞬间意识到了自己在做什么，停了下来。我主动迎向了他，再次朝他递出了狗牌。他小心地拿起了它们，尽管狗牌的链子仍绕在我的手指上。我保持了一小会儿这个姿势，足够让我发现在看到我有狗牌后，他已经开始相信我了。Logan轻扯了一下狗牌，那钢珠组成的链子随着他的动作，在我的皮肤上逐个滚过。他猛地倒在了我身旁的座位里，在手里反复翻转着那对狗牌，仿佛它们会主动向他交代它的身世一般。

 

我在这儿呢，我想，稍微愣了一会儿后，我转身望向Logan。我能通过他面容上细微的改变看出来他年长了一点儿。他轻微的胡须下没有伤痕，但这也是意料之中。我出于习惯向他伸出了手，但等我反应过来时已经太迟了。我的手指扫过了他紧握的手后，他猛地一惊，然后挪开了手。

 

我想再问他一次，比他身边所有人都要活得长是什么感觉，但我做不到。

 

“这是我的，”他声音破碎，抬头望着Scott。

 

Scott僵住了，他的表情甚至都跟着一起硬了起来。他一直安静地在旁边看着我和Logan交谈，但现在，我能看到他下巴上的肌肉抽动了起来，他的双手也抓紧了他靠着的桌子的边缘。

 

“什么？”我唐突地说，在他们俩之间来回望了一眼。“这当然是你的。你亲手给我的。”

 

Logan一脸空白的看着我，我能肯定他没听到我在说什么。他沉重地咽了一口唾沫，脸上的神情有些诡异的谨慎。“我身上有一对狗牌，”他继续说道，好像我一直没说话一样，“它们上面刻着跟这对一样的号码。”

 

他在离开我之后又重新弄了一对。

 

非常简单的答案。我笑出了声。因为我从来没想过这种情况。他有了另一对的狗牌，另一个的情人，另一个任务......我向后倾身陷进了沙发里。有一半的我希望我现在能消失进某个角落里。他又弄了一对狗牌。Logan站起了身，把狗牌递给了Scott。

 

我莫名其妙地说服了自己那对狗牌有着它独特的意义，说服了自己没了那对狗牌对当时的Logan来说意味着些什么。我怎么能错的这么离谱？

 

“你和我......我们有没有......我是说，我们以前有没有......”他有些唐突地慢慢没了声儿，而我则不由自主地脸红了。

 

“是的，我们有过。”

 

他的表情僵在了脸上，就好像他没预料到我会亲口向他确认我们曾经有一段感情一般。他胡乱地用手抹了抹脸，而Scott的神情里充满了......责备。就好像我是专门来这儿伤害Logan的，好像我是故意这么做的一样。我能理解他的保护欲，但我同时也非常确定什么都不能阻止我把我所知道的一切告诉Logan。

 

“我们是怎么相遇的？”

 

听到这句话后我抬头望向他，注意到了他的嗓音是多么的沙哑，仿佛他自己也不确定他到底想不想问这个问题。他停了一会儿，我看着他稳住自己来承受我的回答。但谢天谢地，我们的故事，我来这儿想讲的故事，比他预料的要简单的多得多。我们曾在一起工作。这段往事我已经有很多年没讲了，甚至都没有向Jesse，那个让我放弃了我的军旅生涯的人提起过。Jesse知道机密是什么意思，他也从未刻意打探过我在军队里的生活。我试图假装我正在法庭上，假装这是公开开庭审理，这样我就能好好地把这个故事告诉Logan。我和他说了那件重要的案子，说了我和Andy在美国的各个实验室里来回寻找线索，说了那些来回往越南传递消息的士兵们。我告诉Logan我们当时收到的威胁，而Andy则向Logan寻求帮助，因为他知道Logan永远不会辜负他的期望。

 

“他在哪儿？”Logan问，重新站了起来。他的表情仿佛将抑制和希冀一次性混在了一起。“我能跟他聊聊吗？也许他能告诉我一些关于......”他的渴望，和他字句间的期望让我的喉咙痛苦地收紧了起来。Scott目不转睛地盯着我，我能看出来他读懂了我的沉默。

 

“他死了，Logan，”我承认道，打断了他，“大概二十年前就死了。”Andy在一场事故中去世，他死在一个该死的醉鬼司机手里。

 

Logan的脸色一变。Scott随即起身，他对我的厌恶终究没敌过他对Logan的关心，他支起身子，走到了Logan身旁。犹豫了一会儿，然后将手短暂地放在了Logan的肩膀上。他看起来不光只想这么做，但我知道他不会更进一步。换我就不会。

 

“我和Andy是怎么认识的？”他粗声问。但他没抬头，注意力全转移到了他手中的狗牌上。

 

“你......你以前是我们最好的朋友，Logan。”听到这句话，他有些痛苦而惊讶抬起头，我则默认他这是让我继续说下去。“在我们俩见面之前，你就已经是我们多年的老友了。据我所知，你救了他的命，而他因此无比信任你。他向你寻求帮助，而你前来应援。”

 

“我救了他的命？怎么救的？”他突然问，抓住了这个信息。“我们在哪里是同事？军队里吗？”

 

我猛地摇了摇头，他也终于停了下来。

 

“你和Andy干的很多活都是机密行动，Logan。我不知道你们俩相识的细节。”

 

他的肩膀随即垂了下去。我则懊悔我没能告诉他更多，没能向他解释Andy对他来说是怎样的一个人。

 

“他......他曾经是你最好的朋友，”我有些无奈地再次重复道。“他愿意将他和我的性命托付于你。我希望......”我希望我能改变很多事，但我没法让我自己再把它们说出来了。Andy值得拥有更好的待遇。无论是从我还是从Logan那儿。

 

“在你离开以后他帮我找过你，”我继续说道，“但我们没有足够的授权去寻找你。我们最终只能接受我们永远也找不到你的事实。”或是接受你已经战死的事实，但我没把这部分说出来。那段日子对我和Andy来说都不容易，但我们在我们所能想到的范围内尽了全力。

 

“授权？跟我们说说。”Scott唐突地问。这个问题仿佛必须要得到解释，而他听起来似乎已经习惯于获得他想要的任何答案。我的本能反应是拒绝，将注意力放在Logan身上，但反正这个问题说道最后也就是关于他的。

 

“当我和他相遇时，Logan是军情处的，”我回复，我的眼睛一直望着Logan。在我的回忆里，他穿着军装，走进了我们在纽约的临时办公室里，冲我露出了一丝坏笑。“我就只知道这么多。只有这样他才能让我们的案子完全免受任何威胁。”

 

这句话引发的效果非常惊人。Logan仿佛深陷痛苦般地低吼了一声，Scott则脸色一白，开始在屋子里踱着步，直到他反应了过来，重新回到Logan身旁望着Logan。我好奇他到底有没有摘下过他的墨镜，如果Logan要一直面对他们俩之间的这种隔阂的话，我无法想象他是如何忍受下来的。

 

“他有没有提到过一个叫William Stryker的人？”Scott问，打破了我们间的沉默。他声音纤细，几乎就像他也害怕我的答案一般。

 

“据我所知没有，”我答道，在心里反复推敲了一下，那个名字听起来没有任何印象。“但他知道他不该聊他的工作，我也知道我不该问太多。”

 

Logan听到我的答案后沮丧地呼了口气，但我没什么别的可以告诉他的了。当时我们都是隐秘行事，这的确没办法。

 

“再跟我说说关于那件案子的事，”他问，不假思索地就把Andy的话题丢到了身后。我想再多谈谈Andy，我想说说他们俩之前关系有多么铁，他们做了多么久的朋友，他们是如何愿意为对方献出自己的生命。

 

但是，Logan已经准备好放手了。这让我庆幸Andy没有在这儿目睹这一切。

 

“就像我说的，Andy和我当时在调查那些在纽约的实验室和越南之间传递消息的士兵。我和他觉得纽约的那些实验室是最好的出发点。”

 

“纽约？我们当时一直都在那儿？”Logan语气疑惑地问。

 

“呃，没错。这就是Andy为什么想让你过来的原因。你了解这座城市，Logan，因为你以前在那儿生活过。”他惊讶的反应理应很好承受，但很明显没有。Scott也是一样，他不安地调整了一下他的眼镜。

 

“继续说......”Scott催促道，想让谈话继续下去。Logan没有反对，相反，他似乎又被那对狗牌夺去了注意力。

 

“当时我们一直怀疑那些实验室在人类身上搞实验，”我小心翼翼地继续说道，不知道他们俩之间发生了什么。“但我们总是找不到足够的证据。”

 

房间里的空气似乎就在那时被抽干了。我交替看着他们俩震惊的神情，知道这里有些我不知道的内情。

 

Logan在我身旁局促地换了个姿势，一只手漫不尽心地摩擦着另一只手上的指关节。他简短地瞟了Scott一眼，对方则耸了耸肩作为回应。那似乎正是Logan所期望的回复。

 

“我跟你说过的我变种能力，对吧？”Logan低吟道，声音轻柔地我几乎没能听清。我觉得我这辈子大概都不会忘记我接下来看到的情景。看着他关节上的皮肤破开，接着那些东西冒了出来。

 

它们在光线下闪烁着金属光泽。

 

“抱歉，我没打算吓到你，”Logan向我道歉，但那些词语仿佛离我有很远的距离。我反倒被这东西尖锐的边缘给震慑住了。

 

“这是谁干的？”我粗声问。伤害他，给他装上了这些东西。

 

我的双手紧紧地抓住了我的拐杖。我得抓住些什么，好避免向Logan伸出我的手。Logan似乎有点儿不舒服，但我不管。我想知道是谁把他伤害成这个样子。当我问Scott时他显得很激动，但最终也只是耸了耸肩。

 

“我们不太确定。我们不知道是谁开始的，而且这有可能仍旧在继续。”

 

“什么？”

 

“在变种人身上做实验，”Logan低声说道。不，不。我的脑子抗拒着这个信息，抗拒着在这样的一个场合里，将Logan与它联系起来。我花了一会儿功夫才将他们的问题给串了起来，才弄懂了他们字里行间的暗示。

 

“不，”我坚定了摇了摇头。“不是，当时我们调查的事情不是这个，那时候的科技绝对干不了这个。”

 

“这种勾当总得是在某个地方开始的。”Logan平静地说。不。不。我摇了摇我的头，不肯接受。Logan不会干这个的。他不会对自己做，也不会对别人做。

 

“所以你的意思是，你曾是这计划的一部分，Logan。你从我们这儿接手了那个案子。”他的神情暗了下去，接着无所谓地耸了耸肩。

 

“我也许是。你不够了解我，没权力说些其他的可能性。”

 

这很伤人。我能感受到这句话背后的沮丧和气馁，我也理解他需要找个人宣泄，但我不该承受这个。

 

“我曾经和你相爱。”我唐突地回复，“你有你的秘密，我也有我的。你让我别问问题，所以我就没问。那曾经是我们俩的生活，Logan。你才是那个忘了一切的人。我一直都记得清清楚楚。”

 

我用手捋过我的头发，接着才意识到我在发抖。我再次用手握住了我的拐杖，试图冷静下来。

 

“事先声明，你告诉过我你是个变种人，而且你的确爱过我。”

 

我把这些话语再次重复了一遍，我的喉咙在逐渐干涸。他也许不想回到我身边，但我不能也不会相信他在我们在一起的那段时光里没有爱过我。他告诉了我他的秘密。关于变种能力的秘密。那一定意味着些什么。

 

他畏缩了一下，但最终这对他来说也不过就是只言片语罢了。我甚至都不确定这一切对他来说到底有没有任何意义。我从我的口袋里翻出那张照片，然后示意他接过去。Andy某天晚上在办公室里拍下了这张照片，当时那件案子让我们几近抓狂，而Logan则强行要求我们两个人都休息一会儿。他设法从某处弄来了食物，Andy则拿来了酒，我们想要试着享受一个单纯而又无忧无虑的晚上。呃，至少，我们尝试过了。他拉过他的椅子坐在了我身旁，而直到现在我似乎还能感受到他那与我紧靠着的膝盖上传来的体温。Andy在我专心看着我腿上的某个文件时抓拍下了这张照片，但Logan当时脸上的神情......他的确爱过我。

 

Logan抬头望向我，他的下巴一张一合，但这次他没能吐出一个字。我觉得这就是我彻底放弃的那一刻。我认识的那个男人很早之前就已经死了。

 

我不该来的。我们的故事并不精彩，只不过是他漫长生命中的一个小插曲。我在Logan和Scott之间扫了一眼，我怀疑后者是不是也正在想相同的事。等Scott成为又一段往事后，总会有另一个人来继续陪伴Logan。

 

“我想现在回家，”我僵硬地宣布，接着望向Scott，“能麻烦你帮我找来McCoy博士吗？”

 

他愣了一下，脸上闪过了无数种复杂的感情。最后，他选择等待Logan发话，但眼睛仍盯着那张照片。他望向照片的神情令人心痛。

 

“算了......”我低声说，独自走向房门。Logan在我能打开房门之前拦住了我，他的手抓住了我的，接着将我拉了回来。

 

“我送你回去，”Logan在我耳边说，我能听见他语气里的歉意。“拜托。”

 

他的最后一句话才打破了我们之间的僵局。这句话让我从门前退了回来。

 

“走之前我得跟Hank说一句，”他继续说道，眼神低垂。“稍等一会儿。”

 

他在我能开口之前快速地离开了，我望向Scott，现在正盯着他手里的相片。他低耸着肩膀望着那张照片的样子让他在这个办公室里显得有些渺小。我觉得就算我偷偷走出去他应该也不会注意到我。

 

“那时候他是个什么样的人？”

 

他郑重其事地问。在收到我的沉默后，他的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。我不想告诉他，我想将那个Logan藏进我的心底。然而，我也能看出来Scott是诚心诚意问的这个问题。

 

“他......让人很容易爱上他。”我低声说，注意到了Scott在听到这句话后表情马上沉了下去。我接着意识到，他是唯一一个懂得我的感受的人，懂得和Logan相爱是什么感觉的人。Logan也许会努力尝试，但Scott永远都不会得到我和Logan曾经拥有的，不管我如何跟他解释。“我爱他是因为当他最好的朋友找到他，需要他的帮助时，他毫不犹豫地伸出援手。我爱他是因为他相信我，肯与我分享他的秘密。”我发现我正在胡言乱语，随即闭上了嘴。Scott看上去仿佛他还想听到更多，但我已经没有任何想和他分享的了。有些东西只能属于我。

 

“我很抱歉，”Scott说，朝照片点了点头。这个道歉让我默默地感到有些愧疚，我没想到他会是这种反应。

 

“别，”我回复。望向他，我不知道我该不该斗胆问这个问题。不过在最后，我也没什么可失去的了。“你怎么能受得了？知道他最终会活得比你要久？你会慢慢变老，而他依旧是这副模样......”我只是想知道他到底有没有想过这个问题，但我的语气得比我想的要苛刻，Scott则似乎从我这儿收回了他的刚刚和我分享的感情，重新戴上了他冷静的面具。

 

“见到你我很高兴。”我轻声说，急切地想要离开这个地方。但他冷静的神情瞬间散落成了碎片。他嘴角向下轻轻拽了拽，我知道如果他没戴墨镜的话，他现在会无法对上我的目光。他想过这个问题。如果没想过的话他就没什么人性了。

 

“我的确想过......”

 

Scott仍旧握着那张照片，仿佛那是世界上最脆弱的东西。“我一直在想这件事。我们的工作......”他突然停了下来，就好像他意识到了他刚刚和谁说了些什么。他不自在地干咳了一声。

 

“他没像我那样去想这个问题。他只想知道那段已经被他遗忘了的人生。我不会向他再提起别的。没有必要。”

 

我钦佩他语气里的决心，尽管我觉得那不会长久。这份决心会一直静静地呆在他的脑海后方，而总有一天，他会惊讶的发现，他非常想知道当Logan在重新审视他们俩的感情时，他在想些什么。

 

“他非常想知道关于他过去的一切，你千万别太在意。你现在就是他过去人生的一个证明。其实他想要去相信你，尽管他一直在为难你。”

 

这句话令我好受了不少。尽管我不愿去承认。Scott走到我身前，打开门后为我掌住了，直到我走过了它。

 

“他不会轻易去爱，”他轻声说，就好像这是一个只有我们俩才能分享的秘密，“但永远别去怀疑他会不会爱。”

 

“我知道，”我回复，我希望我能看见他的眼睛。他朝我露出了一个犹豫不决的微笑，直到Logan打断了我们。

 

“准备好了？”Logan问，有些好奇地在我和Scott之前扫视了一眼。

 

我点头，不想让他知道我们在他不在时进行的对话。和Scott交换了一个互相了解的眼神后，我也知道他也同样不会多嘴。

 

这是唯一一个我们可以分享的秘密。

 

 

 

 


End file.
